1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sensors for detecting magnetic fields.
2. Description of the Related Art
Magnetic storage media, such as magnetic storage tape drives and hard drives, rely on magnetic sensors to read data contained within the storage media. The magnetic sensor detects variations in a sensed magnetic field as the sensor passes over the media. The variations in the magnetic field may be used to read the data contained on the storage media.
The sensitivity, reliability, and stability of magnetic sensors to measure magnetic fields in storage media applications is limited by spacing losses between the media and magneto-resistive sensor and by signal distortion arising from the sensor. In addition, the lack of sensitivity and signal distortion of magnetic sensors can be problematic in other applications, such as sensing the integrity of current carrying aluminum or ferrous metal weld joints and forensic investigations of audio tape and hard drives. Therefore, it would be advantageous to have an improved apparatus and method for increasing the sensitivity, detection reliability, and stability of magnetic sensors.
In addition, asymmetry of the response of a magnetic sensor to presents a problem to accurately reading the information stored in the magnetic fields of a magnetic storage device. In addition, controlling the bias point and asymmetry of a magnetic sensor can result in increasing the effectiveness of a magnetic sensor. Therefore, it would be advantageous to have an improved apparatus and method for reducing the asymmetrical properties of magnetic sensors' response and controlling the bias point of magnetic sensors.